Suigetsu and Yumi:Fated Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request Team taka made its way through the forest, Suigetsu tired wanted to take a break, Sasuke made it clear they were almost to their destination, They continue making their way to a academy called Kadic, they walk the outside halls. Suigetsu runs into a dark haired girl and there is a instant connection. SuiYumi, SasuYumi. Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day, It was a sky blue day, white clouds up in the sky, the birds flew around and were chirping about happily enjoying the nature. Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki and Jugo of Team Taka was walking the forest, it was somewhere in France, everyone was up front marching along wherever Sasuke went except Suigetsu who was lagging back tiredly.

"Sasuke...Can we take a break, I'm exhausted...?" Suigetsu asks.

"Oh come on Suigetsu, can't we go on a journey without having to take a break every second, why don't you lose the waste of a sword…It's too heavy for you, god no one will ever love you if you keep this up." Karin snaps.

"Sasuke's never going to love you because you nag too much." Suigetsu replies.

"Shut up, you annoying brat, God Suigetsu you're so annoying…No one's ever going to love you if you keep slacking off like you do." Karin snaps.

"Whatever I don't care what you have to say...Sasuke can we take a break, I'm dying here…" Suigetsu whines.

"There's no need for a break…We're almost at our destination." Sasuke says.

"Ugh…Fine…Jugo if I die of dehydration…take care of my sword, Don't let that disgusting whore or Sasuke touch it..." Suigetsu says sipping his water.

The group of four continue on, Karin not saying anything about Suigetsu's comment thanks to Sasuke who started walking again. Finally setting foot on a campus, it was called Kadic Academy, as they walked along heads turned in awe staring at the foreign people walking on the campus.

Suigetsu rested his arms tiredly above his head staring up at the ceiling of part of the academy, he spaced out staring at the sky and soon felt a bump, and a slight ouch from what was a female he must have lazily bumped into, he looked down at her and smiled slightly

"Oh god…I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going here let me help you." Suigetsu says panicking helping the dark-haired girl pick up her books.

He felt eyes staring at him, his teammates, especially Sasuke being impatient wanted to go on but got annoyed by the hold back of the bump in. Karin just stood there glaring at Suigetsu annoyed that he was holding them up and Jugo seemed in a daze not really caring.

"Ha, he never pays attention, good going idiot you knocked an innocent girl down making her upset." Karin snaps straightening her glasses sophisticatedly breaking the silence

"Its fine, no harm was done." She replies knocking the red-haired girls words down.

He held her books standing up with her giving her a cheeky smile forgetting about his team. "That's good."

She smiles back looking at him lost in his oddly colored but beautiful purple eyes.

"Give the girl her books back and let's go, I don't have all day to wait around on you..." Sasuke interrupts the quietness giving Suigetsu a slight glare.

"Oh right…Sorry...Here you go miss." Suigetsu says blushing from his forgetfulness of having her books.

She takes them clutching them to her chest, She gave a small smile to him. "Well I hope to see you around."

Suigetsu smiles again watching the raven haired girl walk off, he soon spaced out again thinking about her.

"Suigetsu, Let's go." Sasuke snaps.

"Yeah, Stop staring at the girl's ass and listen to our leader, Sasuke-Kun." Karin says.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say. Don't have a cow, I'm coming, I'm coming just shut up and don't yell at me, Karin." Suigetsu says continuing to walk.

The group make their way to the head room, Suigetsu was thinking of the girl he had just met, he knew they only just met and may not see each other again but he kinda liked the pretty girl, they made there way into the principles room, Delmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the less crowded cafeteria, Yumi walked over to her friends table sitting down with them, she smiled ready to listening to their discussion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yumi questions.

"The cool looking people who just got here." Aelita answers.

"Cool…Right…" Odd says.

"Odd don't be so down, you're still the cool one in my book, Della Robbia." Aelita reassured.

He smiles and kisses her, Odd and Aelita started going out after Aelita got sick of Jeremy always catering to his computer, she actually fell for the blonde idiot as well.

"I bet they're stuck up." Ulrich chimes in.

"I met them earlier." Yumi says.

"Really, how were they like, Was the dark-haired one dreamy as I thought?" Aelita chimes happily.

"Calm down there Aelita…I mean I didn't really find him as charming…I found him a bit bossy." Yumi replies.

"What about the other?" Odd questions.

"The girl seemed like a follower, she seemed on edge to impress the dark-haired guy, the guy with the orange hair seemed out of it and the other guy…He was really nice. Cu-Cool." Yumi replies blushing slightly catching herself.

Jim walks up to the gang. "Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita please go to the principal's office."

"Jim, they didn't do anything, I was with them the entire time." William says.

Jim doesn't reply and walks off, the four of them leave the cafeteria going to the principles building, going inside they see the new people.

Team Taka had just got done filling out team work, they were no waiting on their escorts to go to the mall and get some clothing that fit the schooling grounds.

The principle talked filling the gang in on what they were called here to do, Suigetsu and Yumi spaced out staring at each other giving each other a warm smile.

Soon the huge group was out the door on their way to the mall to shop, Walking along it was a quiet way there.

"Hey, Hey Sasuke, Can I leave…I mean I kind of want to adventure on by myself." Suigetsu questions.

"Yeah, you can go off….Instead of making an excuse you should just come out and say that you want to go talk to that one girl you ran into earlier." Sasuke answers.

"Right…I should of thought about that, Sorry Uchiha, next time I will make myself clear." Suigetsu says patting Sasuke's back before taking off to go to the front.

Sasuke casually brushes himself off, He looks to the pink haired girl from the Kadic school walk up to him, along with the raven haired boy. Karin was on his other side, Jugo was behind with Ulrich.

"Hey would you guys mind introducing yourselves it would really help when we're in the store." Karin says speaking up breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Aelita Stones, the guy by me is William Dunbar, behind is Ulrich Stern and up front is Yumi Ishiyama." Aelita says with a gentle smile more towards the dark-haired boy.

"Well I'm Karin Uzumaki, The handsome dark-haired guy is Sasuke Uchiha, back there is Jugo and the idiot one that ran off to your friend is Suigetsu Hozuki." Karin replies.

Suigetsu caught up with the raven haired girl, he smiled as he tapped her shoulder so she would know he was there.

"Hey, You're the girl from earlier, I'm so glad to of ran into you again!" Suigetsu says happily.

"Yes and you're the boy who ran into me." She replies with a warm smile.

"Well now that we will be seeing each other around campus…I'm Suigetsu Hozuki." Suigetsu says reaching a hand out to shake hers greeting her.

"Yumi Ishiyama, nice to meet you." Yumi replies reaching a hand out taking his.

"I'm sorry about that, it's nice to meet you as well, Yumi. Pretty name." Suigetsu says pulling away brushing his fingers through his white pretty hair.

Yumi blushes slight. "Thanks, you're actually the first to get it right…Most times people would first call me Yuri or Yuma or Yuki, It gets annoying."

Suigetsu smiles brightly, the group had gotten to the mall by foot since it wasn't far, the group decided it was best to go to one store the best store there.

Time had passed by, it was now trying on clothing time. Yumi and Ulrich went with Suigetsu and Sasuke and William and Aelita went with Karin and Jugo to supervise them.

Yumi and Ulrich waited outside the changing rooms, Ulrich passing the room and Yumi just leaned against the wall waiting. Shockingly both boys had emerged from the dressing rooms at the same time.

Suigetsu was wearing a white jacket with a purple under shirt, his pants were black jeans with a light blue belt and some white and black laced boots.

Sasuke was wearing a black jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans with crossing red and black belts and black and white converses.

"Great, I think the two of you are ready to go then." Yumi says cheerfully.

"Awe if that's your way of telling me how hot I look well thank you, Yumi." Suigetsu says with a cheeky smile.

Yumi stayed quiet only blushing slightly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Suigetsu but…I believe she said that the both of us looked great and you take it as calling you hot then she had to of said I was hot as well." Sasuke speaks up.

"Uh…We should probably get going…" Yumi says starting to walk off.

Suigetsu glares at Sasuke, Sasuke only stares at him with no expression. Suigetsu begins to walk off, he turns to Sasuke.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke…You made that whole situation awkward." Suigetsu says.

"Whatever." Sasuke replies walking off following Ulrich and Yumi.

Suigetsu caught up with Yumi again, He wrapped an arm around her neck smiling. "Hey Yumi, I know we only just met hours ago but…Would you like to go out with me?"

"Oh hell no." Ulrich chimes in.

"Ulrich, what do you think you're doing?" Yumi questions.

"I don't think it's the best decision to go out with him so I'm saving you from having to let him down." Ulrich replies.

Yumi rolls her eyes annoyed. "Yeah, I'd like to go out with you Suigetsu."

"Great." Suigetsu replies kissing her cheek lovingly.

Ulrich being left behind only growls angrily, William wraps a comforting arm around Ulrich's shoulder patting his back.

"Ulrich, Just calm down. You don't see me getting all worked up because some little troll has stolen Yumi….It's time to be a big boy now, Ulrich." William says starting to walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had gone by since Suigetsu had asked Yumi out, Suigetsu and Yumi along the weeks have gotten serious in the relationship.

It was a Friday sunny day, everyone was probably outside enjoying the weather. But not Suigetsu and Yumi, Suigetsu had been failing some of his classes and was ordered to get some help, Lucky for him the principal assigned Yumi his girlfriend. The two were back at the Taka hideout.

"Suigetsu, if you want to pass your classes you're going to need to learn to pay attention." Yumi says.

"Well…I've been paying attention it's just every time I get distracted because of your beauty." Suigetsu says smirking.

Yumi smiles and blushes. "Get undistracted, Hozuki otherwise you might get a different tutor and that tutor might not be as nice and forgiving."

"Yes, teach…But can we take a break?" Suigetsu questions.

"No we need to continue." Yumi replies.

Suigetsu leans in closer wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close he nibbles on her shoulder.

"That tickles. We need to focus…Not goof off." Yumi says.

"I wanna take a break." Suigetsu replies gently biting her shoulder.

Yumi bites her lips and looks at him, she sighs. "Fine."

"Excellent." Suigetsu says with a smile on his lips as he picks her up and carries her over to the couch laying her down getting on top of her kissing her passionately.

She kisses him back snaking her arms around Suigetsu's neck pulling him closer, He's hands wander under her shirt before he could get any further, and she pulls away.

"Wait…We shouldn't be doing this what if your team mates come in…It would be awkward." Yumi says.

"Don't worry. They're long gone they won't be back for a while." Suigetsu replies.

"O-Okay." Yumi says.

He kisses down her neck sending shivers up her spine, He reaches the nape of her neck, he licks it lovingly making her giggle slightly. He soon sinks his sharp teeth into her neck lightly so she wouldn't bleed but for it to feel pleasurable. She moans out lightly clinging to him at the unfamiliar feeling. She soon eases into as soon as he begins sucking on her neck making her moan slightly which sounded like mewls.

They pull away from each other as soon as they heard footsteps, it was none other to Sasuke. The leader of Taka, of course it just had Sasuke of all people, Suigetsu thought. Sasuke was standing there casually leaning against the side of the door frame.

"Sasuke, Leave." Suigetsu snaps.

"My hideout…I don't have to." Sasuke replies.

The two sit up, Yumi got up blushing from embarrassment. "Don't worry…I have to go anyway." She walks past Sasuke heading towards the door.

"Nice seeing you again, Yumi." Sasuke says.

"Um…Same here." Yumi replies embarrassed.

She leaves, Suigetsu stares at Sasuke angrily. Sasuke turns back staring at Suigetsu with a smirk of satisfaction.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Suigetsu questions.

"What do you mean…And it wasn't nice to not say anything at all to your leaving girlfriend…I mean you could have said something like 'see you later' or maybe I don't know 'I love you'." Sasuke replies ready to walk off.

"Don't tell me how to live my love life!" Suigetsu shouts before leaving the room going to his.

Suigetsu laid on his bed facing the ceiling he pulled out his cell phone calling his girlfriend, he felt Sasuke was right about everything but he just didn't want to admit that.

"Hello." Yumi answers.

"Hey Yumi, I'm so sorry about earlier…I didn't know Sasuke was coming home." Suigetsu says.

"Its fine, it was embarrassing but don't worry about it's all cool…" Yumi replies.

"I just wanted to say…I love you, Yumi." Suigetsu says.

You can hear Yumi smile into the phone. "I love you too, Suigetsu."

"How about I come over tomorrow?" Suigetsu questions.

"Sounds great, since my parents are out of town." Yumi replies.

"Great, I love you." Suigetsu says.

The phone call ends, Suigetsu lays in his bed staring up at the ceiling not bothering to come out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi sat patiently on the couch waiting for the knock on the door, that knock of her boyfriend Suigetsu Hozuki. It was around 3:00, Yumi soon heard a knock on the door a smile appeared on her face, she eagerly got up and walked to the door answering it, except it wasn't who she was expecting. Standing at her doorstep was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here…And how did you know where I live?" Yumi questions folding her arms staring up at him.

"I do my research…" Sasuke replies not answering the first part.

"Um okay…Well what are you doing here?" Yumi questions again.

"Does a person have to have a reason to visit?" Sasuke questions.

"No not really…But this is kind of odd you showing up here…I mean I didn't even think you thought I existed." Yumi replies.

"Maybe you just haven't paid attention, you have been focusing on Suigetsu after all…" Sasuke says moving in closer.

She blushes slightly. "Well speaking of him…He's coming by so I don't have long."

He steps up closer to her, in the corner of his eye he saw his teammate coming along, and He smirked and pulled Yumi close and kissed her passionately.

As Suigetsu walked by, he saw the two in a passionate kiss. Usually he would have confronted the situation but instead he had turned away and left.

Yumi pushed the raven haired Uchiha away, she only glared at him. She was about to slam the door in his face until he stopped her.

"I'm sorry for that, really." He apologizes.

"Why did you even do that?" Yumi questions.

"Look Yumi…I like you, it's not far that you've just immediately decided that you're going to settle down with Suigetsu when you haven't given anyone else a chance, You must think I'm an ass for the way I've acted but truthfully I was jealous that he had you." Sasuke says.

"I don't know what to say about this…I'm sorry you have to go, Sasuke." Yumi says about ready to close the door.

"Fine...Just let me kiss you, kiss me back willingly…Then I will leave okay?" Sasuke replies.

Yumi looks to the ground then back at him. "Fine."

He pulls her close wrapping his arms around the raven haired girl's waist, he leans in kissing her passionately. She kisses him back just as passionately as he was. Getting into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. When they were about to move inside and things were getting intense. Yumi pulled away from the kiss and pulled away from him putting her front back up.

"Alright, You got what you wanted, good day." Yumi says.

He leaves, She shuts the door and leans back behind it blushing madly, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed to herself.

*Damn him, Damn him for that...* She thought.


End file.
